Simplify the expression. $(a-4)(3a-4)$
Answer: First distribute the ${a-4}$ onto the ${3a}$ and ${-4}$ $ = {3a}({a-4}) + {-4}({a-4})$ Then distribute the ${3a}.$ $ = ({3a} \times {a}) + ({3a} \times {-4}) + {-4}({a-4})$ $ = 3a^{2} - 12a + {-4}({a-4})$ Then distribute the ${-4}$ $ = 3a^{2} - 12a + ({-4} \times {a}) + ({-4} \times {-4})$ $ = 3a^{2} - 12a - 4a + 16$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 3a^{2} - 16a + 16$